


The Third Worst

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Claymundo, Family Reunion, Fluff, Jessie might be a troll, M/M, Short One Shot, Supportive loving family, Writing Prompt, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Clay brings Raimundo to a family reunion and everyone thinks they're a couple.





	The Third Worst

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying a writing prompt, I normally don't use these but I'm gonna try to give these things a shot.

**_"I don't think this is the biggest mistake you've ever made. It's probably like... The third worst."_ **

 

Well, here they were, back in Texas. Only, this time, they weren't here for a wu. Nope, they were there for a Bailey family reunion.

Clay had invited all of them, seeing them as a second family. Kimiko already had plans to hang out with her friends from back home, and Omi was going to visit Jermaine. That just left Raimundo. He couldn't say no, at least not without a reason like the others had.

So, here Raimundo was, at a Bailey family reunion with Clay, and for some reason neither of them knew, everyone thought they were together. Raimundo blaimed Jessie, the smirk she kept sending their way made her way too suspicious.

So, everyone that was accepting of them was trying to make Raimundo feel like part of the family, while those who weren't either ignored him or tried to scare him off.

The end results were Raimundo getting knocked over by pigs, getting covered in mud, accidentally having several dishes of various foods falling and landing on his head and lap, and Raimundo getting a new pet piglet that he didn't ask for but doesn't know how to politely decline.

All this leads to Clay leading Raimundo, and the newly named "Josie" piglet, to his room to help clean him up, apologies spilling from his lips the whole way there.

...

Jessie sighs, shaking her head. "Well this just might've been the biggest mistake ah've ever made." She grumbles to her pinkette girlfriend.

"What do ya mean?"

"Ah was tryin' ta get those two together, but ah wouldn't be surprised if that boy ran fast and far after all this."

"Hey now, it's not the biggest mistake you've ever made. It's... Probably like... The third worst."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel loads better."

...

"I'm real sorry 'bout all this Raimundo. I don't know what's gotten into everyone." Clay says as he tries to wipe mashed potatoes and gravy mixed with chocolate pudding off the smaller's shirt, never mind the mud caked on his pants.

"Hey, at least I didn't land in cowpie this time." Raimundo tries to joke. After a few minutes of Clay trying and failing to clean Raimundo's clothes he gives up, going over to his drawers. A minute or two later he lays some clothes on the bed.

"These are the smallest clothes I own, hope ya don't mind. They'll be big on ya, but at least they'll be clean."

"Thanks," Raimundo smiles, setting Josie down to strip off his dirty clothes. With his back to Clay he doesn't notice the way his eyes widen or the way his face brightens a little. Once dressed in the clean borrowed clothes Raimundo turns around to see Clay looking anywhere that he wasn't.

"Hey, you okay Clay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright Rai."

"Dude, did you just stutter?" Raimundo moves closer, almost invading the cowboy's space with a smirk on his face.

"N-no!"

"Yes, you did. What's up dude? You almost never stutter. Maybe when there's a pretty girl around, but I think that's it." Raimundo say, waiting for Clay to say something, anything to explain the sudden weirdness. When he doesn't so much as look at him though Raimundo pouts. He's about to step closer when Josie zooms past, knocking him over.

Clay easily catches him, holding him close to his chest. Raimundo looks up, about to thank him when the word gets caught in his throat. He stares up into Clay's blue eyes. They stay like that for far longer then they need to, until Clay finally, almost hesitantly, sets him down.

They both blush, avoiding eye contact. Raimundo looking at the floor while Clay stares up at the ceiling. Raimundo is the first to glace over at Clay, coming to a realization which is quickly followed by a decision as he looks to Clays open hand. He grabs Clay's hand before he can chicken out.

If he weren't so nervous he'd have laughed at the way Clay jumped. They're both silent at first, until Raimundo asks, "uh, is this alright?"

"Y-yeah, it-it's fine." Clay stutters, a soft smile stretching across his face as he tightens his grip on Raimundo's hand.

...

"Hey, Jessie, look."

"Huh?" Jessie looks at her girlfriend who's pointing towards the house. She tilts her head before looking where she's pointing, a genuine smile gracing her face at the sight if her big brother holding hands with the smaller boy. They both look shy but happy. 


End file.
